Venoeagle XD:MT
Venoeagle XD:MT is a dual spin bey owned by Crash Leone It is the evolution of D Poison Eagle W:T and is a Balance Type Bey. The Bey Is similar to Variares D:D becasue it has no energy ring. Face Bolt: Eagle The Face Bolt Depics An eagle with purple strands of darkness surrounding it. The Face bolt is a translucent Purple color. 4D Fusion Wheel: Venoeagle Metal Frame The Metal Frame has 6 wings with Little notches that seperate them from the other wings these wings are really good for defense to block of attacks. This Metal Frame is very Heavy so it has good stamina potential as well as defense. PC Frame The PC Frame is made up of 5 Blades that stick out from under the Metal Frame that can be flipped for shredding the opponents bey into pieces or for defense to Block of attacks. Core The Core is Made completely out of rubber to block off attacks and to steal spin when spinning the opposite way. This rubber is very thick and ways down the bey more to make it heavier for more defense and stamina. The core is just barely under the Metal Frame so it doesnt all ways make contact with the other bey unless the bey raises the front to protect attacks. Modes Slice Mode: The Blades are face the same way the bey spins to slice the other bey and cause major Damage. Blade Mode: The Blades are facing the opposite way the bey spins to defend attacks and abilities. Endure Mode: The blades are facing in Blade Mode and the six wings uses its high defense and heaviness to stay centered in the middle of the Stadium. Venom Mode: The bey has The blades in Slice Mode and the tip is Metal Falt for attack with the Blades. 4D Performance Tip: Xtreme Disk: Metal Tips This tip has a hieght of 145. XD Stands for Xtreme Disk which is Dsimilar to boost disk but only has one mode. This disk is made out of metal so if the bey tries to hit the bottom it is blocked by metal. XD barely sticks out by a mere 0.5 millimeters so this metal disk does make contact with the opposing bey similar to the rest of the bey. The Tip Metal Tips contains 3 tips Metal Flat, Metal Spike, Metal Ball. Metal Spike: Similar to ES but it does not freely rotate and has worse balance but it realy shows in its stamina area. Metal Ball: Similar to WB but is Made of Metal this makes the stamina better than a regular WB tip. Metal Flat: Similar To flat but is made of metal, this tip has more speed then the plastic and the rubber tip flat, but because its metal it has less defense than falt or rubber flat. Abilities Attack Xtreme Wing Destruction: The bey uses slice Mode and races around the stadium and then slices through everything in its path to hit the opposing Bey> Divine Air Repulse: The Bey swirls up wind thanks to the shape of its Fusion Wheel and then races at the opposing bey and when it gets close to the other bey the wind tosses the bey in any direction Speed Wind Scythe: The bey use Blade Mode To Swirl Up Air Differently than Slice mode and then uses this air to make the bey quicker and rejuvinate stamina. Defense Venom Wings: The bey uses its XDpart Rubber part and the Metal Frame Part to Defend Against many Attacks. Shock buster: The Bey Sends out Vibrations in the Stadium Floor To locate where the opposing bey is and doge its attacks, The vibrations are made by the bey jumping up and down and then standing centered to figure out where the other Bey is. Balance Final Stance: The bey Hits its fusion Wheel against the stadium when its losing balance and then it hits the stadium to try to get back up and spin Straight. Change Up: The Bey switches Tips in battle to regain balance if it is knocked off balance. Dark Move Uprising Darkness Flare Blast: The Bey uses The MF tip to race around the edge of stadium at max speed and then it focuses its all of its power into the center of the stadium and it shoots straight up in a hught cylinder Beam to deal an amazing amount of damage sometimes ending the Match. Extreme Unleash: The bey stands still in the middle of the stadium and uses all of its power to sends out a huge xplosion That ends up covering the whole stadium to push the bey out of the stadium or just Destroy it completely. Venom Downpour: The Bey Moves at xtreme speed and shoots into the air And then comes down on top of the other bey xtremely fast with Slice Mode on and Slices Straight Through the other Be Category:Evolved Beyblades